


Nothing To Lose

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, forced cum swapping, misogynist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Theon make a bet with some really high stakes.<br/>Chapter 2: Theon is persistent in collecting what is owed to him<br/>Chapter 3: Jon should have known that only one blowjob would never be enough<br/>Chapter 4: In which Jon and Theon are only sure that they are both high-rollers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiria14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiria14/gifts).



> This was written for Xiria14's prompt on the ASOIAF kinkmeme:
> 
> Jon loses a bet (up to the author what it is). He must now suck Theon's cock, much to his displeasure. What started as a humiliation becomes quite hot when Jon finds out he loves giving blowjob, and Theon loves instructing him.
> 
> I was gonna post this for Theonweek but I can't wait that long, so there you go, dear readers, I hope you like it :P
> 
> Everlasting gratitude to my lovely and wonderful helping hands:
> 
> my most special badass lesbian pirate queen that I love so much, dear sweet [Heloisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloisa/pseuds/Heloisa) , thank you so much, baby <3
> 
> and my wonderful sweet and beloved [bluetilo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetilo/pseuds/bluetilo) , thank you so much, dear <3

Jon is sitting on a sofa, trying to figure out if he is more annoyed by the shitty music blasting though the stereo or by the fact that what he hoped would be a quiet moment alone is turning into him trying to escape Margaery Tyrell's attention. She's quite tipsy, and practically all over him. He has managed to be polite so far, but she's getting bolder, and he is starting to lose his patience.

"Excuse me," he says, "I'm gonna go for a smoke."

The only reason she's not following him is that she can't manage to get up from the sofa so quickly, all the tequila she's had made her somewhat clumsy, so she just nods and mutters something Jon can't hear. She's real pretty, but Jon is just not interested--she seems sly and a bit of high maintenance. Besides, isn't she a lesbian?

Once outside on Loras Tyrell's porch, Jon lights up. Fresh air feels good and a cigarette feels even better. Just as he's relaxed, leaning against the wall, he hears footsteps. Jon prays it's not Margaery, but even worse--it's Theon Greyjoy. Fuck.

"Gimme a fag, will you?" he whispers.

Jon rolls his eyes, offering him one nonetheless. He has learnt long ago that Theon will just go on pestering you until he gets what he wants.

Theon doesn't even thank him, though. Jon rolls his eyes again, quite annoyed, and they smoke in silence. Jon is a bit surprised that Theon is quiet--he usually never shuts up--but then he sees Theon is squinting at something behind the bushes, and it's clear to him why Theon was whispering a moment ago, and why he is silent right now.

He looks at Theon inquisitively, but Theon presses his forefinger to his mouth in a clear signal for Jon to keep quiet, then points at the shape behind the hedge, taking a few careful steps forward.

Jon follows. He doesn't know why, but he follows. They crouch, keeping quiet.

"I didn't know you'd be here... I mean, it's good that you are, but like, I wasn't sure."

It's Robb's voice saying that. Why is he hiding behind the hedge?

"Hm, yeah. Well, my brother is friends with Loras, um, and so I've come along... I didn't know you'd be here either."

Jon doesn't recognize the girl's voice. One thing is for certain--it's not Roslin Frey. He frowns at Theon, lifting his chin in their direction.

Theon's grin is as smug as ever. "Jeyne Westerling," he whispers.

Jon whispers, "What is he doing with her?"

Theon raises his eyebrow, throwing him a particularly disbelieving glance.

That makes no sense. Jeyne is like, sixteen, while they're all at college. And Robb is dating Roslin.

Jon shakes his head. "No way, man. She's a kid, her brother would kill him. Roslin's brothers too, if they find out."

"Well, that's why they're hiding," Theon explains.

"But what--"

"--Shh!" Theon pulls him down, as Robb and Jeyne get up from behind the hedge and start walking towards the little wooden tool shed down the yard.

She walks slightly ahead, but Robb catches up, draping his arm around her shoulder. Jon sees them approach the shed and Robb opens the door for her--ever the perfect gentleman-- and she nervously looks around before getting in.

Jon and Theon slowly rise, then walk towards the shed as well. They sit outside the window. From here they can hear everything that goes on inside.

"Um, Robb?" Jeyne says in a nervous tone.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure... I mean, I--"

"Don't worry, relax. We're not doing anything, just talking. In peace."

Theon rolls his eyes at that, and Jon has to chuckle. Still, he can't believe Robb will really do anything. He's dating Roslin.

Jon licks his lips and lights another cigarette, this time offering one to Theon all on his own. Theon takes it and again doesn't thank him.

"Theon," Jon whispers, "this is stupid, let's go. They'll come out any second now anyway and it'll be real dumb if they find us here."

But Theon scoffs. "I'm not going anywhere before he fucks her."

"Robb's not gonna fuck her," Jon says in bewilderment. "She's probably still a virgin."

"Can't see why that would stop him. He's been chasing after her all evening, and now he's about to tap her virgin ass, just look. I mean, listen. Pity we can't see from here."

Jon shakes his head. "He's _not_ going to fuck her, Theon."

"He so is."

"He's dating Roslin, they've been together for almost a year."

"So what?" Theon blows his smoke straight into Jon's face.

Jon glares at him. "Nothing, except that he's not a slut like you."

Theon rolls his eyes. "I bet you a million quid he is."

"You don't have a million quid," Jon retorts. "Shut up, he's not gonna do it."

Theon gets up, looking annoyed now. "Snow, if your brother doesn't fuck that Jeyne girl tonight, I'll drop down on my knees and suck your dick. There."

Jon laughs. "Man, if you want my dick down your throat you can just ask nicely, no need for all this elaborate set up and all tha--"

"I'm fucking serious, Snow. That girl is getting fucked. By your saint of a brother. And I'll suck both your dick and his if I'm wrong."

Jon is still chuckling. "Theon, Robb is _not_ going to fuck her. He would not cheat on Roslin. I know him, he's my brother."

Theon squints at him. "He may be your brother, but he's my friend. I know him too. Maybe better than you do."

That irritates Jon. He steps closer to Theon, inches from his face, and speaks, "That's not true. I could stake my life on it. In fact, how about this: Robb fucks Jeyne tonight, and _I_ suck _your_ dick."

Theon smiles, offering a hand. Jon shakes it.

"Deal," they both say at the same time, then turn around, trying to peek through the little window, hoping Robb or Jeyne don't see them.

As Robb lays her on the little bench and they start kissing, Jon tells himself it doesn't mean a thing. Robb will stop, he'll come to his senses. Jeyne is too young for him, she's just a cute girl, her brother is on a wrestling team and might kill him if he finds out. Roslin Frey's brothers might kill him too. And Roslin is sweet and pretty, their relationship is serious and solid. Any second now Jeyne will push him off, and Robb will remember himself and stop.

When Robb lifts her skirt and pulls her panties down, Jon is still not concerned. Even when Robb goes down on her and Theon nudges him slightly with his elbow, grinning widely.

"So what, he might eat her out, it counts for nothing," Jon tells him. "It's not fucking. He won't fuck her. He won't," he repeats.

_Robb will stop. He'll come to his senses. He has to._ Jon repeats that to himself, even as Robb takes out a condom from his back pocket, then all throughout Robb's slow gentle kisses and soothing words whispered in Jeyne's ear. Jon still believes Robb will not do it, as Jeyne spreads her legs willingly and moans his brother's name. Deep down Jon knows he's being delusional but he still clings to the hope that Robb will stop, as Robb starts pushing slightly and Jeyne frowns in discomfort, before she relaxes and Robb speeds up, his buttocks clenching on top of her, her long legs wrapped around his hips, her hands lost in Robb's auburn hair.

Jon stares through the little window silently, watching his brother fuck Jeyne Westerling. He keeps on blinking, as if next time he opens his eyes, he might see the scene in the shed is a mirage--Robb is _not_ between Jeyne's legs, pushing deeper, his hand gently squeezing her little breasts. Jeyne is _not_ holding him tight, her back arched in time with his thrusts, moaning his name to their kisses. This is _not_ happening.

Only it is. The scene in the shed is as real as Theon Greyjoy's sly smirk as he nods at Jon, unbuttoning his jeans and saying, "So, um, you wanna do it here now, or wait till they're done and move inside when they leave? That bench your brother's fucking Jeyne on seems kinda comfy."

Jon glares at him, nostrils flaring.

"Fuck off, Greyjoy," he barks, long angry strides taking him away from there as fast as he can possibly make it.

Jon spends the rest of the evening making out with Margaery Tyrell, avoiding Theon like the plague.


	2. The Payout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is persistent in collecting what is owed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My greatest thanks to my two girls without whom this fic would have been rubbish:
> 
> my beloved and amazing [Heloisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloisa/pseuds/Heloisa), thank you baby, you're the best
> 
> my sweet wonderful [bluetilo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetilo/pseuds/bluetilo), thank you, love, your help is incredible

The next time Jon sees Theon is two days later, right after he's back from his afternoon classes. Theon is sitting with Robb on the sofa, listening devotedly to Robb's excited ramblings. Turns out not only did Robb fuck Jeyne that evening, he fucked her the next day as well. He broke up with Roslin, both her family and his own throwing a major shit fit, and he's now apparently dating Jeyne Westerling, who is sixteen and still in goddamned high school.

Jon kind of judges Robb for cheating on Roslin and then dumping her like that. Not that it has anything to do with the bet Jon lost, it just isn't nice what Robb did.

When Jon scoffs and frowns at the story, Robb blushes slightly—no doubt still beating himself up over the whole Roslin situation—and asks, "Oh come on, Jon, sometimes things just happen. Why are you like that?"

Theon grins, "He's pissed because of the blow job he now owes me."

"Shut up, Greyjoy," Jon snaps at him, storming to his room, leaving Robb confused and Theon chuckling.

Theon Greyjoy must be mad if he thinks Jon will blow him, that bet was rubbish. But Theon doesn't let it go. Every single time he sees Jon he never misses the opportunity to remind him of it, all the time going on about the head Jon owes him.

He doesn't shut up about it. He doesn't even care if someone else is around, and why would he, stupid prick? It's not him blushing awkwardly under the puzzled gaze of whoever the fuck is with them at the moment. Jon really hates him.

A couple of weeks pass, and Jon can't seem to escape Theon. He's everywhere: in the flat he and Robb share, all over the campus, at the cafes and bars, at lecture halls, parks, friends' places, really everywhere, constantly eyeing Jon smugly, nagging him about the blow job.

By the end of the second week Jon pretty much wants to kill him. Instead he's getting recklessly drunk at this party where they all are. It's Robb's classmate's cousin's sister's friend's birthday or something like that. Jon doesn't know, or care. Robb has brought both of them along. He's brought Jeyne too, and the two of them are busy making out.

At first, Theon is all over the place, looking cool, flirting with some girls, and Jon is relieved to see that. But after he's had a couple of drinks, he locates Jon and starts following him around, pestering him about that blow job.

Jon keeps rolling his eyes, giving him death-glares, telling him to fuck off, but Theon just won't let it go.

"Hey, Snow, you owe me a blow job," he shouts over the music, smirking drunkenly.

Jon ignores him, draining a shot of vodka.

"Hey, Snow, when are you gonna suck my dick?" Theon's hips make lewd motions in Jon's direction, chuckling like an idiot that he is.

"Knock it off. Fucking prick," Jon curses, filling his glass once more.

"Hey, Snow, you gonna go down on me or what? Keep putting it off like that and I'll have to charge you an interest rate—you'll end up having to blow me twice." Theon steps close to him—too close for Jon's liking—and tries to grab his chin.

Jon shakes his hand away angrily, drains another shot and walks away.

Theon follows him, shouting, "Hey man, you owe me a blow job. You hear that, Snow? You owe me head."

The music is loud, but some people turn to look, intrigued and amused by their interaction. Jon curses under his breath, trying to get lost in the crowd, but Theon is as persistent as he is annoying. He's so obnoxious, following Jon around and shouting over the noise, "The fellatio that you owe is in arrears, you better start sucking now, Snow. Don't be stupid, you know I won't stop until you blow me."

And he's right, Jon really does know that Theon won't stop. He fucking wishes to kill him, or do anything to make him shut the fuck up about it. But he _knows_ there's only one thing he _can_ do to make Theon stop. Jon drains another shot of vodka before grabbing Theon by the hand, leading him upstairs, pulling him so hard Theon yelps.

Jon drags him to a bathroom, slamming first the door shut behind them, then Theon against the wall.

"Ouch, what the fuck are you doing?" Theon whines.

"Shut up," Jon says, dropping to his knees, tugging at Theon's jeans without even unbuttoning them. "You want a blow job? You're getting one now, so don't move and be fucking quiet."

Theon gasps when his cock is out, and jerks a bit when Jon pushes him firmer against the wall, his naked buttocks pressed to the cold tiles.

Jon raises his eyes in an angry glare. "Be fucking still."

"Okay, okay," Theon says apologetically, his body now calm, cock half-hard.

Jon doesn't hesitate before taking him in his mouth—he knows if he thinks about this, even for a second, he won't be able to do it.

Theon lets out a slight whimper, but Jon again looks up, glaring menacingly, and Theon shuts up.

Jon starts sucking and feels Theon getting harder inside his mouth. Theon tastes okay, he's clean—Jon can catch a slight whiff of soap—his dark pubic hair is neatly trimmed, and his dick is long and smooth, with a purplish round head. Jon is not wasting his time admiring the way Theon Greyjoy's cock looks or smells—he's trying to get it over with, just suck him off so he'll shut up about the bet.

But Theon's been drinking, they both have, and it's taking a while. Theon is now fully hard, but Jon can tell by his content calm breathing he's nowhere near close to coming, so Jon brings his game up a notch—he licks the head, circling around it, then teasing the wet slit, raising his eyes every now and then to observe Theon's face.

Theon doesn't move, his mouth slightly open, breathing slow and steady. When he sees Jon looking up, he gives a half-smile and, encouraged by the eye-contact, places a hand on Jon's hair.

Jon pulls back, pushing the hand away, and Theon lifts both hands in the air, repeating, "Okay, fine."

The sucking resumes. Jon rubs his tongue all along Theon's length, bobbing his head up and down, never taking his eyes off of Theon's face, an unspoken warning for him not to move or talk.

Theon manages both for a while. But when Jon tries to swallow him whole, slightly gagging, Theon whimpers, lifting himself on his toes, then quickly coming down when Jon slaps his thigh sharply.

Jon sucks with dedication, trying to make Theon come as soon as possible, but Theon still doesn't seem close, no matter what Jon does. And Jon does many things—he hums around his cock, sucking hard, then teases a bit, he massages and licks Theon's balls, pulling them into his mouth, and even almost manages to deep-throat him. Every time Theon tries touching him, Jon smacks his hands away. He keeps Theon pressed to the wall, digging nails in his skin, mouth full of Theon's cock, sucking determinedly. Theon lets out a quiet wail, but he's still not coming. Jon is getting exasperated.

He starts touching Theon's ass, kneading the firm flesh, squeezing tight. That makes Theon moan, his hips giving barely noticeable thrusts. Jon grazes his teeth along his cock, and Theon whimpers. He pushes Theon's cock to the side of his mouth, stretching the skin of his cheek over it, before it slides out with an obscene _plop_.

Theon gasps, then moans, guiding his cock back inside. Jon again goes at it, sucking like starved. Theon starts bucking his hips and Jon smacks his ass to make him stop. He swallows him deep, trying to overcome his gag reflex, pinching Theon's ass. Theon shudders a bit, and Jon, encouraged by this reaction, starts sucking with renewed vigour.

He no longer minds Theon's thrusting, hips pushing with more force, or Theon's hands in his hair, rubbing his skin, pulling fistfuls of Jon's hair—whatever helps him come. Theon, on the other hand, seems not to mind Jon's angry glaring, his rough and hard sucking, nor his vicious slaps on Theon's bottom.

Theon wails when he comes, throwing his head back to hit against the wall, his hands pulling Jon even more onto his cock, filling his mouth with cum. Jon would most gladly spit it all in his stupid smug face that is now all distorted in orgasm, but he's being held tight and can't move yet. He swallows some—he has no choice—but keeps the rest in his mouth and as soon as Theon's hold loosens up, Jon gets up, leaning against him.

Theon probably expects a kiss—for whatever reason, he doesn't resist when Jon presses his mouth to his. He parts his lips, grunting in surprise when Jon delivers a mouthful of cum straight onto his tongue. Theon spits some, coughing, but some he swallowed, Jon can see.

"What the fuck, Snow?" he hisses, bewildered.

"Your interest rate," Jon says and gets out, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Raising Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon should have known that only one blowjob would never be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My everlasting gratitude to my lovely betas:  
> [Heloisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloisa/pseuds/Heloisa)  
> and  
> [bluetilo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetilo/pseuds/bluetilo) . You are both wonderful and I will never stop saying it <3
> 
> Dear readers, I hope you like where this is going. Do let me know, I love feedback :)

Jon's jaw hurts all the time the day after - he's not exactly used to sucking cocks - but he hopes Theon will leave him alone now. However, when he notices Theon again constantly being in his way, as if looking for opportunities to meet him, smirking stupidly, Jon thinks that blowing him might have been a mistake. It's clear that Theon wants more.

Jon feels bad enough already that he had to suck Theon off. He tries to convince himself it was the best thing to do, that Theon will get off of his back, but when Theon winks at him shamelessly across the room, right in front of Robb, Jon regrets that blow job like nothing before.

Theon not only is not leaving him alone, he's chasing Jon even more. He's in Jon's way all the fucking time. It's driving Jon nuts.

Jon spends a whole week avoiding Theon whenever possible; he stays inside his room when Theon visits Robb, stays clear of places he knows Theon goes to, but regardless, Theon is always there, smiling his stupid cocky grin, handsome face smug over the fact Jon blew him. Jon really hates him.

The following weekend they are at another party. Robb is again with Jeyne, and Theon is following Jon, who is desperately trying to find someone to hook up with, anyone really, just to get away from stupid Theon. When he sees Margaery Tyrell, Jon walks to her, smiling confidently, happy he will spend his evening making out with her, maybe even something more if he's lucky.

Margaery's look is cold, as if she's seeing Jon for the first time. She blinks disinterestedly a few times at his attempt to make conversation, then rolls her eyes and leaves to where Sansa is standing with some other girls. Fuck.

Jon then goes to get himself a drink, only to bump straight into Theon.

"Snow, wait," Theon calls after him when Jon turns away.

Jon walks towards the door, thinking he should go home, but Theon is following, calling after him again, "Snow, wait for fuck's sake."

This is just swell. Really. It serves him right. Why the fuck did he ever agree to that stupid bet? And why the fuck did he ever think that sucking Theon Greyjoy's stupid dick once would be enough?

Theon catches him in the hallway, grabbing his arm. "Will you just wait for one moment? Jesus."

Jon shakes his hand off angrily. "Leave me alone, Greyjoy."

Theon tries to grab him again. "No, I wanna talk to you, don't be a prick."   


Jon is at the door when he pushes Theon away. "Leave me the fuck alone, Greyjoy."

But Theon again tries to grab him, turning him around. "No, listen-"

"Fuck off, mate, I'm not blowing you again," Jon snaps at him, walking hastily towards his car.

"No, actually  _I_ wanna blow  _you_  this time."

Jon stops. "What?" He turns around to see Theon smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I mean, if you want to," Theon says.

Jon swallows hard. Theon is smiling, closing the distance between them in a couple of steps.

Theon is teasing him. This must be a joke.

Jon still thinks this must be a prank of some sort, even when Theon pushes him backwards to lean against the car and starts fumbling with Jon's belt buckle. He expects Theon to stop any time now. But Theon doesn't. He presses his palm over Jon's crotch, just the thin fabric of Jon's underwear between his touch and Jon's cock, which has slowly started responding to the attention. Jon doesn't move, trying to look cool and unaffected, knowing that Theon is about to stop at any minute.

But Theon continues to rub him like that before pulling Jon's pants down. Then he drops to his knees and looks up, smiling.

"We're in a parking lot," Jon says gruffly.

Theon doesn't stop smiling. "So what?"

Jon looks around. It's dark and they're alone. He even likes the idea of Theon Greyjoy blowing him like this, outside, kneeling between the parked cars. But Jon knows Theon is teasing - he is not going to blow him, this is just Theon being a dick, trying to rub Jon's own humiliation in his face by pretending he wants to suck him off. Fucking prick. The lengths he would go to, unbelievable.

Jon clears his throat. "So nothing. Just that I forgot you were such a fucking slag, totally fine with everyone seeing you kneeling here, with my dick in your mouth."

Theon's tongue makes a clicking sound as he looks at Jon's eyes, annoyed now. "No one's gonna see us, Snow," he says contemptuously. "Don't be a prick."

Jon still doesn't move, still expecting him to stop, even as Theon sticks his tongue out, carefully touching the tip of Jon's cock. Jon resists the urge to gasp. He just breathes hard, completely still. This is astonishing, having Theon on his knees, about to suck him off. It makes Jon feel really powerful. Theon has been a taunting nuisance ever since they were kids, but now he's quiet for once, and, while Jon tries to curb those emotions, he can't help feeling like stuffing Theon's mouth with his cock is a perfect payback for all the cruel teasing Jon's been subjected to over the years. There's some kind of poetic justice in this. Still, Jon plays it cool and says nothing.

Theon licks him from stem to tip, observing, inhaling the smell, rubbing his lips along Jon's length in his playful exploration. Jon is so hard, Theon's touch and the reverence he's showing to Jon's cock is so hot. He bites on his lips, trying to suppress a moan. He almost succeeds.

His stifled moan makes Theon look up again. "It's good, yeah? You like it?"

Theon will stop now, smug bastard.

But he doesn't. He opens his mouth wide, hot breath teasing Jon, before wrapping his lips around the head. Jon can't help another small moan. Again, Theon looks up, lips stretched around Jon's cock, slowly moving, getting more of Jon inside his mouth.

That is such an obscene sight, Jon has to look away. He leans back, closing his eyes, slowly relaxing to the sensation of Theon's warm sucking mouth around his cock.

Theon sucks him well, it's a slow and gentle blow job, he is taking his time, not rushing it like Jon was. It feels so good and, while still fearing Theon might stop, Jon is able to relax and enjoy it.

"Like this?" Theon asks.

Jon braves a look down, where he sees Theon's head bobbing up and down his length. "Yeah," he whispers.

Theon again raises his eyes, pretty, blue and docile. Jon was glaring at him, all angry and threatening, when he blew him, but Theon's look is quite meek.

"Feels good?" Theon pauses to ask.

Jon nods his head, but apart from that nod, he stays quiet and doesn't move.

Theon's hands surprise him. They trail along his body, caressing his thighs, playing with his balls, fingers even going beneath them, and then further up, gently touching Jon's asshole. Jon is not too sure how to feel about that; should he let Theon touch him there or should he smack his curious fingers away? But before he can make up his mind, Theon's hand is gone, now travelling up Jon's torso, beneath his shirt, finding his nipples and gently pinching, rubbing them until Jon almost whimpers.

Theon still sucks him gently, his mouth is warm and soft, his tongue so nimble. And really, the way Theon looks at him makes Jon give up his stoic mask and start moaning freely to the bliss this blow job is proving to be.

That seems to make Theon happy. He sucks him harder, but there's still undeniable tenderness to his movements. Jon feels a bit like a prick for being so rough when he blew him. He tells himself that Theon seemed to have liked it, he must have, since he decided to suck him back.

Theon takes Jon's hand and places it on top of his head. Jon feels slightly weird, as this might be a too affectionate gesture, and he doesn't really want to be affectionate with Theon. Still, he doesn't pull his hand back, but he doesn't really move it or do anything with it.

"Touch my hair," Theon pauses to tell him.

Jon kind of doesn't want to do it - it feels too cuddly, too much of a discrepancy with his earlier thoughts about a payback for Theon's mean dickish ways - but he can't really refuse that, so he pats Theon clumsily at first, but when Theon's mouth makes vacuum around his cock, Jon squeezes his fists, pulling Theon's hair firmly. Theon's high pitched pained moan makes Jon caress his hair now for real in a clumsy, albeit sincere, attempt to apologize. He even brings his other hand down to Theon's cheek, rubbing gently.

Theon tries to swallow him whole, then backs away a bit. "Is it good?"

"Mmm," Jon hums.

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me," Theon asks." Tell me if it's good."

Jon feels a bit stupid, but Theon does suck him really well, so he complies. "Yeah, like that, yeah, mmmm, aahh, yes, that's good."

Theon rewards Jon for his words with such eager deep-throating, it makes Jon's toes curl. Theon may be needy, but damn, he sucks cock so well.

He slurps around Jon's head, squeezing him between his lips, looking at Jon tamely all the while, and Jon is so close. This feels so good. He caresses Theon's head now, his hair, his face, his neck. And Jon talks, "Yeah, like that, mmmm, fuck yeah that's good, yeah, you're good, oh man, how you suck, mmmm, fuuuck, yeah. Suck it. Just like that, yeah. Suck my cock, Theon, yeah, you're good, mmmm."

Theon wraps his hand around Jon's cock and now only sucks the tip, squeezing him tight, pulling his skin up and down. Then his fingers press beneath Jon's balls, and Jon sees stars. He shudders and twitches, his long growl filling the parking lot as he spurts his seed inside Theon's mouth.

When Jon comes, Theon doesn't move back, he swallows it all to the last drop, then licks his lips and smiles, looking so smug you'd think he was the one blown.

Jon is panting, leaning against the car. When he has recovered a bit, he takes his cigarettes, offering one to Theon.

"Thanks," Theon says as he takes it, Jon generously lighting it up for him.

Jon pulls his jeans back on and they smoke in silence for a few minutes. Jon feels really awkward, he doesn't know what to say. Should he thank Theon? Or tell him to fuck off and not bother him anymore?

Their cigarettes are out, and Theon is the first to speak. "Listen, um... I'm gonna go back inside. Um, you know, it's a cool party."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Great party," Jon supplies.

"What about you? Um, you wanna... um, come back inside too?"

"Me? No. No, I mean... I should go. Home. It's, um, it's late."

It's not really late, but Jon wants to leave. He doesn't know what to say to Theon, how to act in his presence. The image of Theon's lips stretched around his cock is the only thing he sees now. He can't really focus on any normal conversation.

Jon takes his car keys and unlocks his car. "So, yeah, see you," he says getting inside.

Jon drives away, looking in his rearview mirror. He sees Theon standing in the car park, alone, hands in his pockets, staring after him like some kicked puppy. Jon groans with irritation and lights another cigarette, cursing under his breath.


	4. Double Or Nothng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jon and Theon are only sure that they are both high-rollers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a while, and I apologize. Real life has been acting up but I am trying my best to bring it under control again and I hope this chapter will at least be nice enough for you, lovely readers, to forgive me the wait <3
> 
> My everlasting gratitude to my sweetest [Heloisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloisa/pseuds/Heloisa) , my most wonderful girl that makes me smile when nothing else can, and to lovely [bluetilo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetilo/pseuds/bluetilo) whose friendship means so much.

If someone told Jon he would be avoiding Theon Greyjoy more than he used to avoid him before, Jon would never have believed it. But that's what's happening. He's trying so hard not to run into him that when Theon comes to see Robb, Jon stays locked in his room - he even goes as far as to piss in a half-empty soda bottle so as not to leave his room while Theon's there.

But it's impossible to succeed indefinitely at avoiding his presence. They bump into each other every now and then. And when they do, Theon looks down as if uncomfortable, and when he raises his eyes, Jon thinks he seems insulted. Jon's not sure how to feel about that. He doesn't want to feel sorry for Theon Greyjoy. So he makes sure he acts business-like and disinterested, put some distance between them, not to encourage any possible advances or feed Theon's illusion that those blow jobs meant anything.

A few times Jon says something casual, only to realize later it was a mean remark. It gets Theon in a sulking mood, and Jon is annoyed at that. Which leads him to being meaner still, and making Theon even more sullen. God, how the tables have turned.

After several days, Jon realizes his nastiness is nothing more than a defense mechanism, and that knowledge frustrates him to no end. He is acting childish, that is ridiculous. He should apologize to Theon, and then maybe they can continue with their lives as before.

The chance to do that comes after two weeks. It's Friday evening, and those used to be Theon and Robb's PlayStation nights, but Robb texted he's running late, and Theon is sitting on the sofa, awkwardly, waiting.

"You want beer?" Jon asks him.

"No. No. I, um, I'm fine," Theon says, then looks down to his lap.

Jon rolls his eyes and gets two beers from the fridge. He sits next to Theon, handing him one can.

Theon nods, still looking insulted.

"Listen, Theon," Jon starts, "what happened, I, um, if I was being rude or anything... I didn't want to be rude... or anything. I shouldn't have been, um, you know... rude, um, so... uh, I didn't mean to, you know."

Theon looks at him, confused. "Didn't mean to what?"

Jon takes a sip of beer before responding, "Be rude."

Theon shrugs. "Yeah, man, whatever, I don't care."

But he still stares at his lap, not even dignifying Jon with as much as a glance. Jon sighs.

"Look," he tries again, "I know you're upset ove-"

"I'm not upset," Theon interrupts.

Jon nods and they continue to sip their beer in silence. After a while Theon's phone beeps and he curses reading the text he received.

"Robb's gonna be late," he says. "Has this thing with Jeyne, and... I don't know, he'll be late."

"Hmm." Jon hums. "You wanna have another beer?"

Theon places his empty can on the coffee table. "No, actually, I'm, um, not really in the mood. For beer."

"Wanna have something else? There's uh... rum, I think?"

"What? Just rum?" Theon frowns.

"It goes well with tonic," Jon says, getting up.

Theon follows him to the kitchen, his head held high, the look on his face so annoyed, as if he's doing Jon a favour by agreeing to have a drink.

Tonic actually goes really well with rum, and after they've had one in silence, Jon pours them more and says, "Theon? Um, you know, it's weird like this. Can you act... normal?"

Theon empties his glass in few long gulps and outstretches his arm requesting another one. "Normal how?"

Jon smiles, filling their glasses again. "Just normal. You know, like before. I mean, just cause I sucked your dick doesn't mean you now need to act like one."

Theon seems taken aback. "I don't act like a dick. You do."

"Yeah, well, I apologized, so you know... maybe you should too?"

Theon stares at him open-mouthed. He shakes his head. "Fuck off, Snow. Why the fuck would I need to apologize?"

"Cause it was your idea," Jon says.

Theon glares at him before he sighs, turning to leave. "I'm gonna go. Tell Robb... whatever."

For a second, Jon doesn't know what to do. Then he goes after Theon, catching him just before he's out. He grabs Theon's arm, turning him around, and it must be all the drinks they had - nothing to do with how well Theon blew him - that makes Jon grab Theon's shoulders, pushing him against the door before he presses his lips to Theon's.

Theon stiffens instantly, but he opens his mouth, slowly relaxing into Jon's kiss. His submission encourages Jon, who now kisses Theon ferociously, sucking on his lips, giving small bites that make him moan.

Jon lets go of Theon's shoulders only to grab his neck with one hand and his ass with the other. Theon has a cute little ass, small and round. Jon gropes him, squeezing hard, then smacks him sharply, teeth grazing on Theon's neck, and Theon whimpers to that - a weak desperate little sound that makes Jon's cock jump.

Jon grins and presses his crotch against Theon. He can feel Theon is hard too. Jon breaks the kiss, pleased to see Theon trying to chase his lips. He teases, moving his head back slightly, out of Theon's reach. Theon groans and in a swift motion turns them around, slamming Jon against the door, crashing his lips onto Jon's.

Jon starts undoing Theon's trousers. Theon works to unbuckle Jon's belt and Jon helps get his jeans and underwear down. They are both so hard, cocks twitching to every little touch.

"We should move," Jon says. "Sofa maybe?"

Theon nods and they stumble towards the sofa, pretty much falling down on it. They chuckle, and Jon asks, "Condom?"

He has a few in his room, but it seems too far away. He wants Theon  _now_.

Theon grins in his smug confident way, taking several packages out of his back pocket. "Always."

Theon bites on the little package to open it, and Jon tries to turn him around, pushing him face-down to the sofa. Theon moves away though and, much to Jon's surprise, doesn't give  _him_  the condom once it's out of the package, but proceeds to put it on himself.

Jon scoffs slightly, confused. "No, turn around, give me the condom."

Theon raises his eyebrows. "No way, man. I'm fucking you."

"No, you're not." Jon shakes his head. "I'm fucking you."

Theon sits up, looking almost insulted. "And who decided on such arrangement?"

"Well, we both did," Jon says.

"No, we didn't."

"Well, we might not have said it, but it's clear this is how we'll do it." Jon reaches for the condom only to have his hand slapped.

"That's bullshit. I'm older.  _And_  more experienced. I should be the one doing the fucking." Theon explains matter-of-factly.

Jon laughs. "That's rubbish. Got nothing to do with anything. You are obviously very submissive. I am much more... manly. And dominant. And... I shou-"

"Yes, you  _are_  a firecracker, Snow. But it means shit. Ever heard of a power bottom? I'm sure you'll ride my dick like a champ."

"Oh, fuck off, Greyjoy," Jon says. "Don't give me that shit. Power bottom my ass. It's clear  _you_  are and should be bottoming. So stop pretending now you don't wanna fuck."

"Oh, I do wanna fuck." Theon smiles, leaning to kiss Jon's neck. " _I_  wanna fuck  _you_. So shut up, and... you know, let me get you open."

Jon pushes him away. "Get yourself open." Then he sits back in the sofa, sulking. He should have known Greyjoy was going to be a jerk about it.

Theon also leans back and they sit next to each other with their pants down, not even touching. After a while, Jon braves a look at Theon's crotch.

"Still hard?" he asks.

"Yeah." Theon smiles.

"Me too."

"So how do we do this, Snow?"

Jon chews on his lip, thinking. "I don't know, we... jerk off, I guess? Forget about everything."

Theon grins. "I've got a better idea."

Jon says nothing, just looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

Theon continues, "We make a bet. Jerk off alright. But the first one to come tops."

Jon smiles. "Yeah, um... that's uh... that's a neat idea."

Theon, obviously encouraged by Jon's reaction, chuckles. "You like these bets, don't you, Snow? How about this: it's a bit sad jerking off when we could be fucking, so let's make it a bit more cheery - we jerk  _each other_ off, and the first one to come is a bottom?"

Jon laughs to that before becoming serious again. "Shut up, Greyjoy."

They look at each other, then Jon asks, "We go at three?"

Theon nods.

They speak at the same time,  _one two three_ , quickly wrapping hands around each other's cocks. And fuck, but Theon's hand feels good sliding up and down Jon's dick. He's trying to think of something unsexy, anything really, to make him last and come out a winner. Theon's got a sweet little ass and Jon wants a taste of it.

They speed up, Jon strokes Theon, thumb teasing the little slit already wet with precum. Theon moans, but then quickly shakes his head, breathing hard, probably trying to delay his orgasm. Jon is in the same kind of predicament, as Theon's touches feel so good, better than anything ever did. All the girls that rubbed him didn't have a cock, so they also had no first-hand jerking off experience, and it's different when he does it to himself. Theon knows what feels good, and Jon can only hope that his touches are driving Theon wild too.

They are at it for real now, both of them making slight moaning noises, turned on but also annoyed and competitive. Jon comes down to spit on Theon's cock, hoping it might push him over the edge, and Theon gasps, shuddering in bliss. But it only backfires, as Theon makes such a needy helpless moan, Jon has to bite on his lips and think of his political theory teacher, nasty old Mr. Thorne, in order to stop himself from coming.

They continue, speeding up again, glaring at each other with determination, when suddenly the door opens and Robb walks inside with Jeyne.

"What the fuck?" he exclaims in surprise, Jeyne only staring by his side.

But they've come too close, all it takes is one more stroke, a fucking  _half_  of a stroke, to have both Jon and Theon spraying cum all over the coffee table, PlayStation and beer cans messed up with milky ribbons of seed, as they pant loudly before Theon starts laughing at Robb's bewildered expression and realization they've come at the same time. Jon himself is mute. And flushed. Completely mortified.

Robb and Jeyne are quiet, they don't move from where they're standing, mouths open, blinking stupidly.

When Theon finally stops laughing, Jon manages to pull his trousers up. Theon takes his tee off, wiping the table with it. He then buttons up as well and pulls Jon from the sofa and towards Jon's room. "Come, Snow, it's a fucking tie. We need to make another bet."

 


End file.
